1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reeling machine to reel a web, in particular a paper or cardboard web and a process to reel a web, in particular a paper or cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Reeling machines and processes are known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,179), which reel a continuous web on a reel-spool to a wound web roll. A known reeling machine comprises a reeling drum or pope (bearing) reel, which, together with the wound web roll or winding drum, forms a winding nip that the web passes through. In the event of a reel-spool change--during the reeling of the web onto the wound web roll --an empty reel-spool is laid or pressed on the periphery of the reeling drum, over which the web is guided. Furthermore, the full wound web roll is moved and thereby lifted by the reeling drum during the formation of an intermediary space. The wound web roll is then retarded so that a web loop is formed in the intermediate space between the reeling drum and the wound web roll, in which the web is guided in a free stretch. The web loop is put around the empty reel-spool and is guided into the reel nip formed between the empty reel-spool and the reeling drum. Thereafter, the portion of the web loop guided to the finished wound web roll pulls away with an undefined break and is reeled onto the wound web roll that is phasing-out. In the known reeling machine and in the known process, it is especially disadvantageous that the web is separated in an undefined tearing process, through which long web shreds are often formed, which, after the changing of the reel-spool, must be cut from the finished wound web roll. Furthermore, the reel layers must be rolled off of the finished wound web roll, which were reeled in a free stretch condition during the guiding of the web, since these reel layers are relatively loose and do not demonstrate the desired reel hardness. A loud sound or report, which is determined by the weight and firmness of the web, occurs as a result of the unclean tearing of the web, leading to a jarring of the reeling mechanism. Moreover, a desired core reeling is not possible through the web loop that is torn away and wrapped up on the empty reel-spool, whereby the further reeling process is often impeded by a pulling motion of the reeler. Furthermore, it has been observed that due to the high acceleration of the web after having been pulled into the nip--that is, in the reeling nip between the reeling drum and the empty reel--, spool, it is possible that the remaining stretch of the web again tears in an undefined manner and web shreds form. Depending on the motion of the shreds, these shreds are then either reeled into the wound web roll that is reeled onto the new reel-spool, or they must be blown away manually with air blast tubes.
A reeling machine and a process for reeling a web on a reel-spool to a wound web roll are known from DE 44 01 804 A1, wherein a separation device is installed, which is steered from below into the region of the free web stretch between the new reel-spool, over the periphery of which the web is guided to the most complete wound web roll and a separation device separates the web in this area. The disadvantage in using a separation device that is advanced from below to the free web stretch is that in many cases the new web front end does not lie smoothly on the outer periphery of the new reel-spool after the separation of the web, rather, it is pulled along as a downward hanging, relatively long flap by the reel-spool jacket and is guided into the nip between the new reel-spool and the reeling drum. As a rule, this proceeds unevenly over the web width, in particular with a high running speed of the web, which can amount to up to 2,500 m/min and more. Furthermore, it has been demonstrated that the web, despite the use of the separation device, often rips at several points, through which shreds are formed, which are reeled in the wound web roll in an undefined manner and which interfere with the designed composition of the wound web roll.